


Attends moi (O.S en français !!!)

by Gab_EXO_KaiBaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gab_EXO_KaiBaek/pseuds/Gab_EXO_KaiBaek
Summary: O.S KAIBAEK !Jongin trompe Baekhyun et s'imagine que Baekhyun l'aime trop pour se douter de quoi que ce soit... il fait erreur.Baekhyun le sait depuis des mois... de longs mois à faire comme si tout allait bien, alors que...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Attends moi (O.S en français !!!)

Attends-moi

Vingt-trois heures vingts-six. Assis devant la télévision, Baekhyun attendait que la porte d’entrée s'ouvre, lui annonçant le retour de Jongin et il ferma les yeux, soulagé.  
Chaque soir où il tardait à rentrer comme ce soir, il se demandait si c'était le jour.. où il déciderait de ne plus revenir...

Car Jongin avait un autre mec dans sa vie, un amant... depuis au moins cinq mois. Tout du moins, ça faisait cinq mois que Baekhyun le savait, mais c'était peut-être et sûrement plus ancien que ça.

Et il l'avait appris d'une manière toute conne, il les avait tout simplement vu, par hasard et il aurait aimé que ça n'arrive jamais.

...

C'était en septembre dernier. Sortit tôt des studios où il travaillait, ce jour-là, il était allé dans le centre-ville pour y faire les magasins et trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour un de leurs amis.

Chemin faisant, il s'était alors approché du théâtre ou répétait Jongin, sans le faire exprès et l'avait reconnu devant un bâtiment. Ravi du hasard qui l'avait conduit, au bon endroit, au bon moment, il fit alors quelques pas dans sa direction, tout sourire, avant de se figer tout à coup, son sourire éteint dans la seconde où un gars était arrivé jusqu'à Jongin et qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, là, en pleine rue... sous ses yeux...

Le choc avait alors été violent et Baekhyun dû se contenir pour ne pas hurler le désespoir qui venait de le transpercer de part en part.

Il les avait ensuite regardés s'éloigner et Baekhyun s'était retourné brusquement, avec l'envie de revenir une heure en arrière et ne jamais voir ça... mais la réalité était là...

Il était ensuite rentré chez eux, mécaniquement, étourdit par son incompréhension.  
Jongin le trompait... Pourquoi ?

Sans réponse et ne voulant pas vraiment le savoir finalement, le soir venu, il avait alors regardé Jongin rentrer et venir jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser, comme chaque jour et avait décidé de ne rien dire.  
Sa maison c'était ici, son compagnon c'était lui et tout ça c'était ce que l'autre n'avait pas. Jongin était à lui et c'était ce qui comptait ! Non ?

Il prit sur lui et leur couple fut sauvé.

Il ne voulait pas perdre Jongin... Le perdre aurait été pire.

…  
Rouvrant les yeux quand il sentit la présence de son compagnon près de lui, Baekhyun releva la tête vers lui.

« -Tu as encore fini tard ce soir Amour...

« -Oui, on a dû changer tout le programme à cause d'un danseur blessé qu'ils ont décidé de ne pas remplacer... Dit-il en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. On va devoir tout retravailler avec un gars en moins, je rentrerai certainement tard tous les soirs ces prochains jours.

Baekhyun sourit, lui assurant ainsi qu'il avait enregistré l'information, mais en réalité, c'était faux, il n'avait pas fini tard. Baekhyun le savait, car une personne du staff avait appelé et laissé un message sur le répondeur, adressé a Jongin, il y a quelques heures de ça. Il n'avait alors, pas décroché quand il avait vu le numéro s’afficher, par habitude et s'était contenté d'écouter sans toucher au message enregistré. Jongin l’effacerait donc quand il s'en rendrait compte et lui, eh bien.. il ferait comme si il ne savait rien, comme d'habitude.

« -Tu as faim ? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose ?

« -Non, après... Dit-il en l'incitant à s'allonger sur le canapé... C'est long toutes ces heures loin de toi...  
Tournant la tête de côté, quand une pulsion douloureuse qu'il arrivait à contrôler d'habitude, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, Baekhyun clos les paupières et laissa Jongin plonger sa bouche dans son cou, ses bras enroulés autour de lui... et se laissa faire encore, quand il l’embrassa à pleine bouche et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, peut-être, Jongin était encore en train d'embrasser l'autre.

« Ne pense pas à ça ! » Se dit-il en resserrant l’étreinte de ses bras autour de son compagnon.  
Puis l'estomac de Jongin cria famine et ils se sourirent.

« -OK. J'avoue, j'ai faim. Dit Jongin, amusé en se dégageant de lui.  
« -Je vais te préparer quelque chose. Dit Baekhyun en se levant.  
« -Mais non, je...  
« -Si ! Sinon tu vas encore manger des bêtises.  
« -OK. Mais te casse pas trop la tête quand même, il est tard. Dit Jongin en lui suivant dans l'autre pièce.  
« -Laisse-moi faire et ramène tes fesses dans la cuisine. Dit Baekhyun en se postant devant le comptoir.  
« -Mais je suis là. Susurra-t-il en se collant dans son dos, ses mains se faufilant sur son ventre, sous son tee-shirt.  
« -Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'endroit ?

« -L'endroit ? Pour mettre mes mains tu veux dire ? C'est un bel endroit, j'aime quelles soient là. Dit-il en caressant sa peau.

Baekhyun sourit. Il était toujours son Jongin, tout était resté pareil. N'est-ce pas ?  
Et pour Jongin, qui sourit lui aussi, la satisfaction que Baekhyun le croit sur parole chaque jour, était un soulagement.

Il ne voulait pas que Baekhyun apprenne ce qu'il faisait dans son dos.  
Il ne voulait pas que Baekhyun soit blessé par ses conneries.  
Car il avait parfaitement conscience de faire le con. Et c'était excitant de jouer à la roulette russe, comme ça, s'en était même devenu plus fort que lui... il avait aimé jouer à ça... un temps... mais juste un temps... car cette petite aventure au goût sucré était devenue quelque peu fade avec le temps, il devait bien le reconnaître et était plus devenue une habitude qu'autre chose... Et elle n'avait jamais surpassé son quotidien avec Baekhyun, ça c'était une certitude.  
Alors pourquoi continuer ? Direz vous... Par crainte du pire ? Par crainte d'une crise ? Par crainte de ce que pourrait faire son amant s'il rompait avec lui ? Par lâcheté ? Sûrement...  
Oui il était un foutu lâche et n'avait juste aucune excuse.  
Une fois son en-cas préparé, Baekhyun le laissa ensuite seul dans la cuisine et partit se coucher en lui disant de se dépêcher de le rejoindre et Jongin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.  
Son repas avalé et la vaisselle nettoyée, il fila ensuite se doucher rapidement et c'est nu, qu'il sortit de la salle de bain et regagna leur chambre, avant de se faufiler sous leurs draps... où ils firent l'amour...  
La vie d'un couple normal en somme... c'est ce que préférait se dire Baekhyun...  
Chaque jour il se taisait, chaque jour il souriait à ses mensonges et chaque jour il lui offrait son corps comme si c'était la dernière fois en priant pour qu'elle ne le soit pas.  
Chaque jour, Baekhyun s'oubliait pour ne pas le perdre et peut-être qu'il en mourait à petit feu, mais vivre sans lui... ça ne serait plus vivre et il en crèverait tout autant.  
…

Toutefois, les jours passant, puis les semaines, Baekhyun changeait petit à petit sans s'en rendre compte et Jongin ne voyait rien non plus.

C'était léger. Ses sourires qui n'étaient plus qu'une façade et ses activités en dehors du travail qui se faisaient rares. Il n'allait plus jamais au théâtre à l'improviste, de peur de voir cet autre que lui... il n'invitait plus personne chez eux, de peur qu'ils se rendent compte de quelque chose, si Jongin arrivait tard... et que la honte tombe sur lui s'ils découvraient la vérité... Il s'isolait...  
Le Baekhyun d'antan n'existait plus depuis longtemps... et Jongin se lassait de plus en plus de son amant qui ne lui apportait rien... à part des remords.

…

Puis vint mars et un événement de la plus haute importance pour Baekhyun.  
Ce soir était le grand soir. Ce soir il se produisait en solo, au piano, le plus grand rêve de toute sa vie.  
Lui qui n'avait toujours fait qu'accompagner les autres, était enfin sur le devant de la scène et seul. Le grand plongeon dans le vide.

Et Jongin était fier de sa réussite, car avec le concours de Kyungsoo, son manager et ChanYeol son compositeur ainsi que divers auteurs, il avait aujourd’hui sa propre palette et il allait enfin pourvoir peindre son premier tableau.

Mais malgré ça, il n'était pas là et Baekhyun était stressé. Alors quand la mère de Jongin l'appela pour le féliciter et lui dire avec enthousiasme, qu'ils seraient là, elle et son mari, pour voir leur second fils sur scène, Baekhyun eut une violente envie de pleurer... « Si elle savait... » et il ferma les yeux... « Ne pense pas à ça... »

« -Ah ! T'es là ! Ça va pas ? Dit ChanYeol qui arriva à cet instant et le fit sursauter.

« -Hein ? Oh ! Si... si, ça va. Dit-il dans un sourire. Je suis juste dévoré de stress.

« -T’inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Souffle un bon coup.

« -Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, tu veux pas y aller à ma place ?

« -Sans façon, c'est ton bébé.

« -T'es pas mon ami... Bouda-t-il faussement..

« -Je le sais bien que ça n'a jamais été moi ton préféré. Dit-il amusé. D'ailleurs, Kyungsoo te cherche, il est dans ta loge.

« -OK. Deux minutes. Je dois passer un coup de fil.

« -Dépêche-toi, si tu le fais attendre, c'est moi qui vais prendre.

« -Ton cher et tendre n'a qu'à apprendre à être patient. Dis-lui que j'arrive, je dois joindre le mien pour le prévenir que ses parents arrivent dans une heure.

...  
Acquiesçant, ChanYeol le laissa donc seul et Baekhyun appela le théâtre... avec appréhension  
…

Vingt heures. Dans une demi-heure, le rideau allait se lever sur lui et Baekhyun assis devant son miroir, tandis qu'une maquilleuse s'occupait de lui, écoutait les dernières recommandations de Kyungsoo, qu’il connaissait parc cœur, d'une oreille distraite.

Une heure plus tôt, il avait appelé le théâtre et une heure plus tôt... on lui avait dit que les répétitions s’étaient finies tôt dans l'après midi et que Jongin n'était donc plus là depuis près de quatre heures.  
Cela faisait donc maintenant cinq heures que... « Jongin devrait être près de moi... » Se dit-il en avalant difficilement sa salive. Et il ne se demandait pas le moins du monde où il était, il le savait...

Sauf, qu'autour de lui, les gens se posaient des questions.

Sauf que dix minutes plus tôt, Monsieur et Madame Kim étaient passés l'encourager, avant d'aller prendre place dans la salle et qu'il ne sut quoi leur répondre quant à l'absence de leur fils...

Mais Madame Kim avait compris. Elle l'avait lu en lui, dans son regard, son expression, il ne savait pas vraiment, mais elle avait compris ce qui se passait, il en était sûr et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Elle ne lui avait alors rien dit du tout, sans doute pour ne pas ouvrir une brèche dans la bulle qu'il avait crée autour de lui pour paraître normal, ce n'était pas le moment, mais elle l’avait serré fort et ça avait suffi à lui faire réaliser que tout ça ne devrait pas être.

…  
« -Il va bien finir par arriver. Assura ChanYeol. Il doit être bloqué dans la circulation.  
« -Oui. Dit Baekhyun. Leurs répétitions s'intensifient à l'approche du spectacle, il a dû partir tard et maintenant, il faut qu'il fasse le chemin jusqu'ici... Poursuivit-il d'une voix très peu convaincante.  
« -Je m'en doute. Dit Kyungsoo. Mais il aurait pu faire un effort et demander a partir plus tôt ce soir. Il devrait être là pour te soutenir !

Baekhyun serra les dents.

« -Bon ! S'il te plaît ne me stresse pas d'avantage...

« -Tu as raison. Excuse-moi. Dit-il en jetant un coup d’œil suspicieux à ChanYeol derrière Baekhyun, qui semblait tout aussi perplexe que lui, malgré ses dires.

Mais il ne voulait pas mettre son nez où il ne fallait pas, ce n'était pas le moment, alors...

« -Tu es prêt ? Le rideau se lève dans dix minutes, il faut y aller.

« -Vous pouvez me laisser quelques secondes ?

« -Bien sûr...

...  
Tout le monde déserta la loge et une fois seul, Baekhyun se leva pour faire face au miroir.  
Se regardant en face une seconde, avec dépit, il finit alors par secouer la tête.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il t'en veuille à ce point Baekie ? Se chuchota-t-il du bout des lèvres.  
Croisant son propre regard, sans l’ombre d'une réponse à se donner à lui-même, il clôt finalement les paupières et se retourna pour ne plus se voir.

Puis, soufflant un bon coup, il prit la direction de la porte... et tout s'enclencha à toute vitesse.  
…

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est sous les applaudissements du public, que le rideau se leva et que Baekhyun posa ses doigts sur les touches d’ivoire.

Puis le silence se fit et il posa vaguement les yeux sur ses mains, avant de jouer les cinq premières notes et puis, plus rien...

Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur l'anneau d'or qu'il avait à son annulaire droit... une promesse de Jongin... et la bulle protectrice dans laquelle il s'abritait depuis des mois, éclata, son esprit vidé.  
Son inertie provoqua alors un léger brouhaha dans la salle, les gens se demandaient ce qui était en train de se passer et dans les coulisses Kyungsoo et ChanYeol étaient en panique.  
« -Merde ! Fermez le rideau ! Dit Kyungsoo.

« -Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! Intervint ChanYeol. J'y vais ! Demande une poursuite sur moi.  
« -OK. Dit Kyungsoo. Mais tu vas faire quoi ?

« -Fais ce que je te dis. Dit-il en prenant le micro de secours.

Puis ChanYeol s'approcha du bord de la scène et Kyungsoo dit aux gars de la lumière de poser une poursuite sur ChanYeol, qu'ils improvisaient.

Et ChanYeol pénétra sur la scène :

« -Hey Baekhyun ! Dit-il en marchant nonchalamment, faisant mine de consulter son agenda sur son téléphone, tandis que le micro faisait résonner sa voix dans la salle.

Relevant le nez sur lui, comme sortant de sa léthargie, Baekhyun eut tout à coup un violent sursaut de lucidité et le regarda approcher les yeux exorbités.

« -Tu pourrais m'apprendre à jouer « Bon anniversaire » au piano ? Dit-il en arrivant près de lui. C'est pour mon neveu, il a six ans de... main... Joua-t-il en faisant mine de découvrir que la salle était pleine de gens.

Puis il regarda Baekhyun, la salle, lui et prit un air effaré, avant de se sauver en courant vers les coulisses.  
« -T'aurais pu me prévenir que ton show c'était ce soir ! Dit-il d'une voix horrifiée.  
Et Baekhyun, qui ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier pour ce qu'il venait de faire, sourit en entendant le public rire de ses clowneries et se tourna vers eux en tirant sur son col, fouillant la foule des yeux comme pour apprécier leur nombre.

« -Ah mais c'est pour ça que mon manager m'a prêté son costume de pingouin alors ! Dit-il comme une révélation.

Les gens rirent à nouveau et Baekhyun mima de se redresser et reprendre une attitude sérieuse.  
« -Pardon... Bonsoir... Dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse, après les avoir gratifiés d'un sourire plein de dents.  
Le silence se fit alors, à nouveau dans la salle, l’intermède comique était passé et Baekhyun se mit à jouer... enfin...

Et il assura le spectacle, malgré le gouffre ouvert à présent dans son cœur.

D'aucuns diront, plus tard, dans la presse, que l'émotion qui se dégageait de Byun Baek Hyun lors de cette grande première, était palpable et presque dérangeante et ils auront eu raison, parce qu’il n'avait jamais autant pensé toutes ces paroles d'amour qu'il chantait... même si celui à qui elles étaient destinées, n'était pas présent pour les entendre.

…

Après le spectacle, après les félicitations, les cadeaux, les visites de ses amis dans sa loge et de celle des parents de Jongin, qui étaient en colère contre leur fils, mais ne s’attardèrent pas, Baekhyun se laissa ensuite emporter jusqu'au parking. Ne lâchant que quelques mots utiles, n'écoutant que peu, ceux des autres et il grimpa sans la voiture de ChanYeol et Kyungsoo qui le ramenèrent chez lui.  
...  
L'aidant à remonter fleurs et cadeaux jusqu'à son appartement, ils constatèrent que Jongin n'était pas là, mais ne dirent rien... ils avaient compris eux aussi...

Puis c'est avec inquiétude que Kyungsoo lui demanda s'il voulait vraiment rester là, tout seul et il dit oui, que Jongin n'allait certainement plus tarder maintenant et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il s’inquiète en ne le trouvant pas là. Kyungsoo fronça le front en se disant que ça aurait pourtant été une belle vengeance et ChanYeol, qui piétinait nerveusement, ne lâcha pas un mot, à travers ses dents serrées.  
« - En tous cas, tu as été extraordinaire, les critiques vont t’encenser. Poursuivit son manager.  
ChanYeol acquiesça, la colère qui émanait de lui était grande et Baekhyun lui sourit.  
« -Sans vous tout ça n'aurait pas été possible, je vous remercie, j'ai de la chance de vous avoir.  
Un silence... puis... à un moment il faut bien se décider à bouger...

« -Tu es sûr que tu veux qu'on te laisse ? Dit Chanyeol.

« -Oui oui. Assura-t-il.

« -Je t'appelle demain. Dit Kyungsoo en poussant ChanYeol devant lui.

« -D'accord. A demain.

« -A demain.

...  
La porte refermée derrière eux, de nouveau seul, Baekhyun se tourna alors vers son appartement et toutes ces petites choses, bibelots photos et autres... auxquelles étaient raccrochés ses souvenirs avec Jongin... Il y en avait tant...

Et il ne put se rendre qu'à l'évidence, qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire un trait sur tout ça ! Il ne pouvait pas abandonner.

…  
Puis tandis qu'il était resté planté là, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit derrière lui et Baekhyun ferma les yeux en soufflant doucement de soulagement.

Passer au-dessus de cette soirée ! Passer au-dessus de ça et faire comme d'habitude.

Toutefois, quand Jongin se colla dans son dos :

« -Eh bien ! Que fais-tu là, avec ta veste à une heure du matin ? Tu vas quelque part ? Dit-il en l’entourant de ses bras.

« -Je viens d’arriver. Dit Baekhyun d'une voix blanche. Toi... tu... tu n'as pas pu te libérer ? J'aurais aimé que tu sois près de moi tu sais...

« -Que je sois près de toi ? … Oh non merde...  
« -Oui c'était ce soir Jongin, il ne manquait que toi.  
Et tout se serait bien passé s'il s'était contenté de lui demander pardon, mais...  
« -J'ai été entièrement absorbé par ces satanées répétitions, j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Mentit-il. Je... Oh merde, je suis désolé bébé. Dit-il en se postant devant lui, pour se le serrer dans ses bras. Je louperai pas la prochaine. Je te jure que j'y serai. Peu importe le... le reste, je...  
« -C'était ce soir le grand soir Jongin...  
« -Je sais... Je te demande pardon...  
Et Baekhyun aurait bien voulu lui pardonner, mais l'amertume avait finalement prit le dessus et c'est sans un mot qu'il s'écarta de lui et ôta sa veste, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sous le regard de Jongin, au bord des larmes, qui se serait flagellé de lui avoir fait une peine pareille.  
Ça ne pouvait plus continuer !  
…  
Une demi-heure plus tard, de son côté, nouvelle, mais fragile remise en question pour Baekhyun et nouvelle motivation à faire comme d'habitude... et quand il sortit de la pièce d'eau, il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte du salon où était Jongin et lui sourit.  
« -Tu dois être épuisé. Vous avez répété toute la journée aujourd'hui !  
Piétinant sur place, Jongin se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé et haussa les épaules.  
« -Un peu courbaturé, mais ça va passer.  
Baekhyun sourit encore.  
« -Un massage te ferait peut-être du bien ? Dit-il en venant à lui.  
Ses mains s'accrochant immédiatement à ses hanches, Jongin répondit à son sourire et Baekhyun l'embrassa au coin de la bouche.  
« -Alors ? En plus, va savoir... tu auras peut-être droit à un petit supplément... Qu'en dis-tu ?  
« -J'en dis que je ne peux pas refuser une telle proposition...  
Souriant, encore et toujours, Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'emportant dans un baiser doux et délicieux qui les fit soupirer d'envie.

Puis ils s'interrompirent et Baekhyun le regarda en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts.

« -Dépêche-toi d'aller te doucher... je t'attends...

Acquiesçant, Jongin lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de filer dans la salle de bain à son tour, fort de sa décision irrévocable... Il n'y a que lui qui comptait !  
…  
Mais vingt minutes plus tard, dans leur lit, allongé sur le ventre, Baekhyun à califourchon au-dessus de son bassin, massant son dos comme il le faisait très souvent, Jongin ne vit pas les larmes de son compagnon... Les premières... Lourdes de sens et implacables et qui se mêlèrent à la lotion qu'il étalait sur sa peau... le cœur de Baekhyun, qui était tout simplement... brisé...  
...

Puis vint le lendemain qui était un dimanche et aurait dû être un jour de repos pour tous les deux et qu'ils auraient pu passer ensemble.

Mais Jongin avait quelque chose à faire, il avait pris une décision définitive et il se devait de faire ça au plus tôt.

Il prétexta alors un saut d'une heure à faire au théâtre et Baekhyun sourit en acquiesçant, avant de l'emporter dans un très long baiser à la fois doux et intense qui leur couvrit le corps de frissons, puis...

« -Moi aussi je dois m'en aller. Dit Baekhyun. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, tu m'attendras ?

Jongin ne comprit pas le sens réel de cette phrase et acquiesça à son tour. Baekhyun l'embrassa ensuite à nouveau et Jongin partit sans se retourner, ne voyant pas son compagnon qui tendait sa main vers lui sans prononcer le moindre mot, transpercé par une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant.

…

Et quand Jongin revint, une heure plus tard, le cœur léger d'avoir rompu avec son amant, c'était malheureusement une heure trop tard... Baekhyun n'était plus là.

Baekhyun était parti et avait laissé une lettre pour lui.

…  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jong In,

Je t'aime, mais je m'en vais.  
Tu as besoin de vivre autre chose que "nous deux" pour l'instant,  
alors je laisse ma place à cet autre que moi.  
Car oui, je sais depuis longtemps qu'il est là.  
Et J'ai essayé, mais je n'arrive plus à m'oublier assez,  
comme je le fais depuis des mois, pour faire comme si tout allait bien,  
hier soir j'ai perdu foi en nous...  
Alors ne sois pas fâché contre moi,  
parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et qu'un jour,  
je reviendrai pour te demander si tu veux à nouveau de moi...  
si tu veux à nouveau d'un « nous »  
Mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de me retrouver,  
d'être seul avec Baek Hyun, pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez lui,  
pour que tu aies besoin d'un autre.  
Alors ne me cherche pas s'il te plaît, attends-moi.

Je t'aime.

. Baek Hyun.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
…

Les larmes qu'il versa alors, Jongin les garda pour lui, il ne méritait la compassion de personne.  
Depuis ces longs mois à croire que Baekhyun l'aimait trop pour douter de lui, pendant ces longs mois à lui mentir ouvertement... Baekhyun savait.  
Baekhyun l'aimait trop... pour lui annoncer qu'il savait au risque qu'il décide de l'abandonner pour l'autre... Et lui, égoïste et stupide, il n'avait rien vu.

Pendant ces longs mois, il lui avait fait du mal... Allait-il vraiment revenir ? Et lui ? Méritait-il que Baekhyun lui revienne un jour ?

Dans tous les cas il allait l'attendre et peu importe le temps que ça prendrait avant qu'il ne réapparaisse devant lui, la place près de lui était la sienne et personne ne pourrait le remplacer.  
Et si par malheur il ne revenait jamais, s'il trouvait le bonheur ailleurs... il ravalerait sa peine, se ferait tout petit et oublier... Baekhyun méritait d'être heureux, même si ce n'était pas avec lui.  
…  
Et dès cet instant... Jongin attendit le retour de Baekhyun.  
…

Les cinq mois qui suivirent, Jongin n'eut pas la moindre nouvelle de Baekhyun, ni venant de lui-même, ni de qui que ce soit et il respecta son souhait de ne pas être cherché, se contentant de l'attendre comme il lui avait demandé dans sa lettre.

Et un jour, rentrant du théâtre, il eut la surprise de tomber sur Kyungsoo.  
Ils se saluèrent. Kyungsoo était froid, mais lui proposa un café. Et quand il allait refuser, le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Jongin le suivit alors, prêt à accepter tous les reproches qu'il était, il le savait, sur le point de lui faire.  
Il ne pourrait jamais assez s'écraser, ni se confondre en excuses, pour se faire pardonner le mal qu'il avait fait à Baekhyun pendant ces longs mois. Alors il allait prendre tout ce que Kyungsoo avait l'intention de lui dire et se faire petit, ça serait déjà ça.  
…  
C'est dans un petit bar à quelques pas, que Jongin suivit donc Kyungsoo.  
Ils ne se décrochèrent pas un mot, s'installèrent à une petite table dans le fond de la salle, face à face. Puis, attendant qu'une serveuse s'occupe d'eux, ils ne se dirent toujours rien.  
Et Jongin qui mourait de lui demander si Baekhyun allait bien, n'osait pas relever la tête, tant il se sentait écrasé par le regard désapprobateur de son vis-à-vis.  
La serveuse vint alors prendre leur commande et quand elle s'éclipsa, il finit par se décider à se lancer.  
« -Est-ce que... Est-ce que Baekhyun va bien ?  
« -Tu ne lis pas la presse ?  
« -Si mais...  
« -Qu'est-ce que tu préférerais que je te dise ? Qu'il va bien, qu'il s'est remis de toi et que tu devrais disparaître, ou bien, qu'il va mal, que c'est de ta faute et que je te déteste pour ça ?  
« -...  
Jongin ne répondit pas, le cœur tordu de douleur et la serveuse leur apporta leurs cafés, s'éclipsant à nouveau rapidement.  
« -Est-ce que tu te souviens de la dernière fois où tu l'as vu ou entendu rire toi ? Demanda Kyungsoo au bout d'un court silence.  
Jongin baissa la tête.  
« -Pour ma part, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé devant moi, c'était ce jour, tu te souviens ? Quand on avait décidé des cadeaux qu'on allait acheter à Chen, pour son anniversaire... l'année dernière... Dit-il d'une voix dure.  
Et Jongin se souvenait très bien de ce jour. C'était en septembre... ChanYeol avait dit un truc à propos d'un costume de chameau et il avait lui-même renchérie sur une autre ânerie, dont il ne se souvenait pas, mais Baekhyun avait rit, éclaté de rire, serait même un mot plus juste... Était-ce vraiment la dernière fois pour Kyungsoo ? Et pour lui ? Réfléchissant vite, c'est avec horreur qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'en trouvait pas d'autre non plus... Pourquoi ? C'était quand même l'an passé !  
« -Alors c'est quand pour toi ? Insista Kyungsoo, interrompant sa réflexion.  
« -...  
Sans réponse de sa part, Kyungsoo grimaça, visiblement mécontent.  
« -La même que moi n'est ce pas ?  
« -...  
« -Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?  
« -...  
« -Et bien je vais te le dire, moi, pourquoi ! C'est parce que le lendemain, il vous a vu... Lâcha-t-il telle une bombe.  
La douleur qui traversa le cœur de Jongin à ses mots fut alors violente.  
« -Il vous a vu... et il s'est tu... il s'est tout simplement éteint et toi, pauvre con, aveugle et insensible, tu n'as rien vu ! Cracha-t-il dans un rictus de haine. Tu aurais dû voir ces changements ! Tu vivais avec lui ! Tu aurais dû voir !.... Et moi aussi... Finit-il par lâcher. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir remarqué son renfermement...  
« -Tu n'as rien à te reprocher c'est...  
« -Oh mais je le sais ! Le coupa-t-il. Tout est de TA faute. Mais Baekhyun ne m'a rien dit, il n'a rien dit à personne, il a tout gardé pour lui. Tu comprends ?  
« -...  
« -Alors gardes ta compassion pour toi ! Je n'ai que faire de ton avis sur mon rôle dans cette histoire. Si je l'avais su, crois-moi, je lui aurais dit de te quitter tout de suite ! Tu n'es plus mon ami Jongin. Tu as fait la pire chose. Tu as fait du mal à l'être le plus doux et le plus gentil de cette putain de planète, tu... tu es une ordure, pour moi tu...  
S'interrompant, Kyungsoo fronça le front.  
« -Attends deux secondes... tu te fous de ce que je te dis, tu ne te défends même pas ?  
Jongin planta son regard dans le sien en serrant les dents, tandis que sa jambe gauche sursautait sous la table et quand il ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler, Kyungsoo alla plus vite que lui :  
« -Alors, tu n'es pas censé savoir ça, mais je t'annonce que Baekhyun a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre... et ce mec est un gars gentil et drôle qui, je suis sûr, arrivera à le refaire sourire et rire... Révéla-t-il, avant d'être interrompu... enfin...  
Car Jongin éclata en sanglots et il sourit.  
« -Je préfère ça... Poursuivit-il, alors que son voisin lui dévoilait enfin son chagrin.  
Attendant un peu, pour le plaisir de la vengeance, il devait bien le reconnaître, Kyungsoo but d'une traite le reste de son café et reposa sa tasse, avant de la repousser sur le côté et se pencher vers son lui.  
« -C'est faux ! Dit-il sèchement. Arrête de pleurer, je te faisais marcher, je voulais m'assurer que tu en avais vraiment quelque chose à foutre et j’ai ma réponse.  
Relevant les yeux sur lui, Jongin pleurant toujours, ne dit rien, sa main tremblant devant sa bouche. Mais son soulagement se vit dans ses yeux inondés et Kyungsoo secoua la tête.  
« -Putain ! Si tu l'aimes à ce point, pourquoi tu lui as fait ça ? Tu... tu étais le noyau de sa vie, tu... il t'a toujours aimé comme un dément, il t'admirait, t’encensait même... tu étais tout pour lui et toi, tu l'aimes aussi et tu... Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ?  
Jongin baissa la tête.  
« -Alors non, il ne va pas bien. Il est malheureux et ne surmonte pas son chagrin, parce qu'il croit que c'est de sa faute et... S’interrompit-il en papillonnant des yeux, tout à coup submergé par sa propre émotion. Et je n'arrive pas à le convaincre du contraire parce que... mais parce que je ne sais pas... Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose ? Ou pas fait ? Pourquoi tu as eu besoin d'un autre ? Il te manquait quoi ?

Jongin secoua la tête et se passa la main sur le visage pour y ôter ses larmes, bien que ses yeux restaient embués.  
« -Ce n'est pas de sa faute à lui. C'est moi ! Moi et une soudaine tentation de l'interdit.. mais c'est … gênant d'en parler... on...  
« -J'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit gênant pour toi, je veux savoir ! Il y a eut un déclic et un jour tu l'as trompé pour la première fois. Pourquoi ?  
« -...  
Hésitant un instant, Jongin fit un tour d'horizon de la salle autour d'eux, avant de regarder à nouveau son voisin et se lancer.  
« -C'est... Un... Hésita-t-il encore. Un soir, très tard, en sortant du théâtre... Un gars était là... devant la sortie des artistes et... il m'attendait moi... il... et il … m'a flatté, dit des tas de choses... sur son admiration et son... désir de moi et... il a trouvé l'accès direct à mon ego, il... il s'est mis à me toucher et... et je l'ai laissé faire, c'était... c'était excitant et... et je l'ai baisé là... je...  
« -Oh putain... L'interrompit Kyungsoo. Ne jamais sous-estimer l’ego d'un mec... Je présume qu'il est revenu...  
« -Oui, tous les soirs il était là et... et tous les soirs ça finissait de la même façon... Dit-il en fermant les yeux, rongé de culpabilité à évoquer ces choses.. Et un jour, il a voulu qu'on se revoie en plein jour, ailleurs, le premier rencard, que j'ai accepté... et... les choses sont devenues différentes...

« -Il savait que tu étais déjà en couple ?  
« -Oui... il nous avait déjà vu ensemble... mais... j'ai déchanté...  
« -Quoi ?  
« -Ce... cette chose... elle n'était plus là...  
« -Tu veux dire que du jour ou il est devenu autre chose qu’une baise dans une ruelle, tu n'en voulais plus ?  
« -C'est ça. Dit-il en baissant la tête.  
« -Alors pourquoi avoir continué ?  
« -Par lâcheté... Il était amoureux de moi et... je ne voulais pas qu'il se venge en mettant Baekhyun au courant, je ne voulais pas perdre Baekhyun.  
« -En attendant tu passais plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Baekhyun !  
« -Je sais...  
« -Et tu n'as même pas daigné être là à sa première.  
« -Oh merde je sais aussi... Dit-il, sa main sur sa bouche, quand il faillit se remettre à pleurer.  
« -Baekhyun était dans la salle, le jour de la première présentation de ton spectacle.  
Les yeux à nouveau embués, Jongin fronça le front.  
« -C'est vrai ? Dit-il d'une voix enraillée.  
« -Oui. Il n'aurait loupé ça pour rien au monde. Il vous suit, il te suit dans la presse et tout, il... tu restes le centre de son monde, malgré tout.  
Jongin baissa la tête et Kyungsoo se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement.  
« -Est-ce que tu lui en veux d'être parti ?  
« -Certainement pas. Mais je me demande parfois, ce qui se serait passé, si j'avais rompu par téléphone, plutôt que d'aller le faire en face à face.

« -Quoi ?  
« -Le jour où Baekhyun s'en est allé, j'étais allé chez... l'autre, pour rompre... je ne suis parti qu'une heure, mais quand je suis revenu...  
« -Baekhyun n'était plus là...  
« -Voilà... mais je me demande s'il ne serait pas parti de toute façon, parce que sa confiance en moi était... morte...  
« -Non ! … Non il... C'est le fait que tu ailles voir ce mec, ce matin-là, qui lui a fait prendre cette décision. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille... Le fait que tu partes voir l'autre, au lieu de rester près de lui, a été atroce pour lui...  
Une larme coula sur la joue de Jongin et Kyungsoo se redressa, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.  
« -Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si tu recommencerais...  
« -Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir...  
« -Est-ce que tu le ferais ? Te laisserais-tu détourner à nouveau de Baekhyun, au premier beau parleur qui viendrait flatter ton ego ?  
« -Non... Non ça ne peut plus arriver, je... en perdant Baekhyun, j'ai perdu la plus belle partie de moi-même et... et si mon ego a besoin de quelque chose, c'est... c'est de lui qu'il a besoin, c'est tout...  
« -Wow... J'aimerais que Chan me dise la moitié de toutes ces choses... Dit-il en fermant les yeux une seconde.  
« -Commence par lui dire toi-même... Dit Jongin tout bas.  
Kyungsoo, planta alors son regard dans le sien, en fronçant les sourcils et Jongin secoua la tête.  
« -Excuse-moi j'ai... j'ai aucun conseil à te donner... c'est sorti tout seul...  
« -Non, mais, tu as raison... On se repose sur ce qu'on a et le quotidien fait qu'on ne trouve plus utile de dire à l'autre qu'on l'aime et... et c'est très con. On a besoin d'entendre ça de l'autre et... et on a besoin, de lui dire, aussi... C'est juste qu'on ne s'en rend pas compte...et... on se laisse tenter par ces mots qu'un inconnu va nous dire au coin d'une ruelle sombre... On vit trop sur nos acquis, alors que l'amour, ça doit s'entretenir chaque jour, comme un petit jardin, notre jardin secret en somme...  
Puis il sourit.  
« -Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé, je change de façon d'être ! D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je ne vais pas traîner plus longtemps, j'ai des courses à faire. On part tous les deux pour l’île de Jeju pendant ces deux dernières semaines d’août, nos premières vacances depuis longtemps...  
« -Vous avez raison.  
« -Oh mais ce n'est pas de nous ! C'est Baekhyun qui a organisé ça pour nos cinq ans, il nous trouve un peu trop pâles vois-tu ? Dit-il amusé.  
Jongin sourit à son tour et Kyungsoo inclina la tête de côté.  
« -Il vit à la maison depuis... Comme il n'avait rien planifié, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni où aller, alors on l'a gardé avec nous...  
Puis il fronça le front exagérément.  
« -Hey ! Mais il nous vire de chez nous en fait ! Et quand on va rentrer il aura changé les serrures ! Dit-il, avant de rire.  
Jongin sourit, amusé en secouant la tête et Kyungsoo le regarda un instant, avant de se lever.  
« -Bon allez ! J'y vais. Je suis content d'avoir pu parler avec toi et éclaircir quelques points. Disons que je te déteste moins maintenant que tout à l'heure...c'est une bonne chose... Tu veux que je dise quelque chose à Baekhyun ?  
« -.. Il... il ne veut pas que je le cherche ou le contact, je... je me contente de faire ce qu'il m'a demandé... je l'attends, c'est tout... alors non, je te remercie.. Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur ses mains sur la table.  
« -OK ! Dit Kyungsoo dans un sourire en coin. A un de ces quatre alors.  
« -Oui. Dit Jongin en le regardant s'éloigner. Profitez bien de vos vacances.  
« -T'inquiète pas pour ça, on va les savourer....  
Jongin sourit et Kyungsoo lui fit un dernier signe de tête, avant de partir.  
...  
Une fois seul, finissant son café à présent froid, Jongin paya la note et sortit du bar à son tour.  
Puis, plissant les yeux face au soleil, il prit ensuite la direction de chez lui, la tête basse, avec l'impression d'être vidé.  
…

Deux jours après cette conversation avec Kyungsoo, Jongin reçu un message de ce dernier qui le surpris.  
Observant la photo reçue, qui le représentait avec ChanYeol et visiblement sur le bateau qui les mènerait à l’île de Jeju, il sourit mais plissa les yeux. ChanYeol tenait un petit papier devant eux, que Kyungsoo pointait de son index et Jongin dû zoomer sur la zone, pour pouvoir lire ce qui y était écrit.

Puis on frappa à la porte et il déchiffra les lettres : « On t'a à l’œil »

Fronçant les sourcils, il secoua la tête et la personne à la porte frappa à nouveau, un peu plus fort.  
Posant son téléphone, perplexe, il finit par aller ouvrir à son visiteur et son cœur fit un bond, tandis qu'il faisait un pas en arrière.  
« -Baekhyun... Dit-il la gorge serrée, immédiatement submergé par son émotion.  
« -Salut Jongin... Dit Baekhyun, les yeux brillants.  
Puis comme il restait figé, Baekhyun entra et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de lui faire à nouveau face et planter son regard dans le sien.  
Il était là pour poser une question...  
« -Est-ce que tu veux à nouveau de...  
« -Oui ! Le coupa Jongin. Que toi que toi Baekhyun. Dit-il en secouant la tête, les yeux inondés, sans toutefois bouger d'avantage.  
Ému, essuyant une larme sur sa propre joue, Baekhyun fit alors les deux pas qui les séparaient pour se blottir contre lui et Jongin le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.  
Le nez enfouit dans son cou, respirant son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué, Baekhyun lui rendit alors son étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, se berçant l'un l'autre, se murmurant ces mots qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit depuis trop longtemps.

Puis vint le premier baiser de cette deuxième partie de leur vie ensemble, doux et presque timide, au début, mais qui s'emplit rapidement de passion.  
Et c’est, dévorés par cette passion et ce manque de l'autre dans le ventre, le sang et le cœur, qu'ils s'unirent pendant des heures, à en perdre la raison et se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au petit matin, dans ce lit qui avait toujours été le leur.

…

Bien sûr, pour Baekhyun oublier ne fut pas si facile, mais il avait décidé de lui faire confiance à nouveau et Jongin ne fit plus jamais la moindre entaille dans le contrat de leur vie.  
Et au bout de quelques années, ce souvenir s'était envolé, laissant leur relation nette et sans rature dans son esprit. Preuve que leur amour méritait d'être sauvé.

Fin.


End file.
